LOVE's LITTLE TURTLES
by theunkownknower
Summary: A connective story that may just change a life.


Love is like light… love is also like air. Let me explain with a story….

In a far off land, there once were turtles swimming in a sea….  
>… when Adam, the first turtle, was born, he was born out of the water on dry land filled with air. He was joined with his Creator and had infinite air to breathe, infinite Love to enjoy, behold and sustain in himself. He and his mate could waddle around, play in the flowers and sun, with birds and crickets to sing them to sleep at night. He knew only what His Creator told him, and what was told him was enough.<p>

All turtles were destined for this, but, for sorrow, Adam was curious about his body, why he had fins and a shell, the ability to enter the cold dark water where he could not long survive without the need to return. He had choice… being born according to the Law of Love. He was curious and curiosity unfortunately killed the cat… pride… for he had followed his own will and not the Master's.

For straying off land into the sea, where light and air are soon to found in want, he faced death and his lot was thrown into it until they could prove themselves worthy to again serve their original purpose, for that was a place of Perfection. Once he became deceived and thought he be something else (even though in reality could not, though it seemed so), a swimmer, and he took a breath to do it, he closed off his connect to the air Infinity and even though it was for but a moment, he lost perfection. All his kin, all little Adams still encased in eggs were thrown into the depths of the sea, where, unless they swam _perfectly_ straight up throughout their _entire life_, were to die from a lack of air (being born with the same deficiencies from the same original yet corrupted gene pool, they shared in his imperfetion).

These children were not born into Land of Infinite air like their parents, but instead one of struggle, darkness, scarcity, sharks and much danger. This their Master called the 'Sea of the Dead' which was filled with His tears, for if they could not find Him again, they would all surely die. Born on the bottom, these turtles swam to and fro, not knowing where to go in the dark, not trusting what was inside of them constantly pulling them up to the light, but chose to stay blind, being coerced by the allure of the seaweed and dark sand on the bottom, telling themselves that it was 'natural' for them to love the dark depths, for is it not in their nature? Is it not the natural law of gravity that inclines them so? For sorrow, they failed to realize that even so, they had within them more precious air, air which as we know deftly conquers gravity by a superior natural force. They could not survive long in their 'natural' enviroment but they were most unwise… they thought they did not air need to survive for they could not, in fact, breathe underwater. Little did they know that_ they actually ran on it_.

They swam and they swam, some weaving in circles, while others coming closer to the light, understanding that what they had in them and what it really meant… power of life. But try as the wise and good turtles might, the gravity and useless expenditures of their precious supply of air, wasted on seeking others besides the surface and their God, was their downfall. They, no matter how hard the fight, were eventually succumb to the temptations of the dark depths, some letting their 'natural' inclinations/gravity to take hold, while others did not even merely_ believe _in a surface. This lot swam about wasting their precious air on bottom-dwelling seaweed and mucus, never considering a place of higher dimension of land and air, not knowing there were things much greater to be loved than what was currently available to them. All hope seemed lost….

Then came along the One, _the Hope_, the only Turtle who swam straight-up all the way to the top and broke the surface to Light, for He was sent from the One Above and knew full well what lay up there. This One, by His Perfection redeemed all, for He forged them a path and by doing so 'died' (as in the act of leaving the existence of the ocean), but unlike the others who left to below by death, He left to Above by Life.

However, that Good Turtle struggled and strained, for to reach such a level… to reach the surface, involved a more suffering than anyone before. Still, He was Victorious, and soon after He returned bringing with Him an essentially infinite supply of air, knowing the well Way back to the top. He breathed new life into those dead that finished using some temporal air to try to reach the Place Above, trying to reach it out of simple love for the air Itself (Love Itself), _air being most essentially Himself_, no matter how mere or feeble the attempt. He came for _those that believed in Him enough to love Him back_. He ate their imperfection… their sin. He died for them not in His Death… not in His 'leaving', but in His Life… in His Perfect, straight-up Sacrifice in order to save those who yearned to 'breathe love' and bring them to air Infinity. And being _like them_, having a body and a Soul like theirs, but at the same time Perfect, He could breathe into them a new Perfect life, for only a turtle can take a breath for another turtle but only God is Perfect.

The first turtle, Adam, for choosing to live in the ocean and abide by an inferior set of natural laws… laws like gravity, predators and shortage of air, chose death as well, all his children shared his choice. It took One sent from Above, the Creator Himself, the only One Perfect enough to overcome in order to save them. They call Him Jesus.

Jesus plunged Himself into the cold, dark sea to bring life and love to His most beloved little turtles, for as is the law of nature and the Law of Love, air underwater can and will only finally come to rest with Air Above.

Yes… Air is like Love.


End file.
